Aventuras de un hobbit descarriado
by RobinPajaseca
Summary: Aquí narramos las aventuras de un joven que conocía muy bien su sexualidad y la aprovechaba con asiduidad. Va camino a Bree a llevar una carta por mandato de Gandalf. Slash total.


**Aventuras de un Hobbit descarriado:**

Comenzaba a amarillear la hierba y el joven Robin Pajaseca le estaba sacando brillo a su manubrio mientras trataba de escaquear el bulto en la siega. Hacía unas semanas de la desaparición del Señor Bolsón y todos comentaban la noticia, especialmente en el burdel de Petunia Conchafirme. Algunos comentaban que el joven Bolsón había marchado con un grupo de enanos, otros decían que unos bandidos lo habían matado, robado y sodomizado en ese orden, fuera lo que fuera, los cuchicheos recorrieron las tabernas, burdeles y casas de putas de la Cuaderna del Sur.

-¡Eh, Pichatiesa! ¡Baja de ahí antes de que parta tu ojete peloso en dos!

-Ya bajo, padre…en cuanto termine lo que tengo entre manos.- replicó el joven.

-Deja de meneártela y ven a segar o vende tu sucio culo, pero haz algo útil, joder.- Contestó malhumorado el hobbit anciano y depravado.- ¡Solo tienes una polla y no te vale para nada, so asqueroso!

El joven Robin, tras salpicar el granero del jugo de sus pelotas, bajó del granero con aire decidido. Cogió su guadaña y un sombrero de paja, dispuesto a segar los campos del Señor Troncogrueso. El anciano Fosco Troncogrueso era uno de los mayores terratenientes y el mas asqueroso de todos los viejos verdes de Cavadas Blancas, según sus palabras: "un ano desocupado, era como una casa vacía…había que darle uso pronto."

-Algún día…-Dijo Robin mirando al sol que se levantaba por el este- Me iré de este tugurio y no dejaré almeja virgen…orca, elfa o lo que sea.

**CAPITULO 1. – Prefacio orgásmico de una aventura.**

Una mañana soleada, habían pasado años de la aventura de Bilbo, el ya madurito Robin fumaba tranquilamente en el jardín recordando el asombroso menage-a-trois que se había montado con las gemelas Adelaida y Florinda Cunt, el cual había acabado con un impresionante bukkake a seis mangueras. Todavía le escocían las pelotas de la intensidad mamatoria de la joven Florinda.

-Buenos días, Robin Pajaseca- Al volverse bruscamente observo a un anciano decrepito y con la túnica salpicada de esperma equino.

-Buenos días, Gandalf- Respondió sonriente el pervertido hobbit.

-Es raro…verte aquí sentado sin cascarte una soberana paja- inquirió el mago con alegría- Señal de que todo te va bien…aunque siempre podría ir a mejor.

-Me corro más que meo, puedo alegar que todo va de puta madre- Daba otra calada a su pipa- Ya sabes, Cavada Blanca, se llama así por algo.

-Curiosamente, necesitaba una mano para ayudarme…no, no aquí abajo- Añadió el mago ante la mirada del enfermizo mediano- Necesitaba tu ayuda para llevar una carta a Bree, dicen que te conoces perfectamente todos los burdeles de aquí hasta Entibo…quizás podría interesarte.

-Gandalf, sabe usted muy bien que soy un degenerado bisexual y ninfómano inagotable- Alegó el pajillero- Pero se acercan las fiestas de verano y no me gustaría perderme los festejos del florecer.

El viejo mago se marchó mientras se quitaba un pelo púbico de entre los dientes. Mientras el degenerado, excitado por la conversación, empezaba a practicar en su jardín y a la vista de todos, su arte favorito: el onanismo. Tras abonar el fértil suelo de sus parterres, el mediano volvió a su casa y se preparo una ducha y se llevo con él su juguete acuático favorito. Horas más tardes, y con el ano super dilatado, el alegre Señor Pajaseca de Cavadas Blancas se marchaba a su burdel predilecto "El Rosal descapullado".

-Robin Pajaseca, eres un cretino y un cerdo- Le espetó la hinchada tabernera- Mira lo que me has hecho con tus perversiones.

-¿Yo?... ¡pero si por esta yegua han cabalgado muchas millas demasiados jinetes!- Argumento el avezado mediano- ¿Por qué todas las preñadas del pueblo me culpan a mi?

-Porque eres un degenerado y siempre llevamos razón- Vociferó la tabernera con furia.

-¿Acaso os fecundo contra voluntad? Que yo recuerde a ti, en todo caso, fue contra esa barra y no hubo demasiada resistencia- Rió Robin- Bueno, si te opusiste, a que te la sacara.

-¡Serás desgraciado!- lloraba la tabernera- El Juez te ha dado ya la custodia y tienes que casarte conmigo…. ¡y no se te ocurra ponerte a cascártela!

En ese momento, y tras guardarse la herramienta en sus calzonas de cierre rápido, Robin fue consciente de la necesidad de alejarse temporalmente de la Comarca. No temía por su seguridad, pero si por su bolsillo y por su depravado estilo de vida. Temía no poder desflorar a todo ser vivo que se atravesara en sus alegres noches veraniegas en la campiña, o no poder jugar más al conocido juego del empujón con sus amigos donde siempre le gustaba ir en la parte central. Nunca fue un hobbit egoísta, siempre dio y recibió con generosidad impecable. Pero el hecho de verse atado a una tabernera de piernas obtusas le disgustaba tanto o mas que un ano peludo. Decididamente debía buscar a Gandalf.

-Veo que te has decidido- Indicó el mago mientras se limpiaba el cielo de la boca de fluidos varios.

-Así es, llevaré tu carta a donde sea… ¡Me cueste años o décadas!

-Y puedo saber… - Dijo con curiosidad Gandalf mientras se recolocaba los bajos de la túnica- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Lo de siempre… afición aventurera- Afirmó el alegre y rollizo Robin.

-Otro bastardo, ¿no?-Preguntó el viejo hechicero.

-Si, con este van quince- Rió Robin.- al siguiente me dan un cupón.


End file.
